SWIMMING
by marcela cullen masen
Summary: QUE PASA CUANDO TE ACUESTAS CON ALGUIEN Y ESE ALGUIEN SE VA DEJANDOTE UN REGALITO? ONE SHORT QUIEREN SABERLO ENTREN, AVERIGÜENLO Y POR HAY DERECHO DEJAN SU COMENTARIO


**Aclaro solo la historia y uno que otro personaje son mios los demás son de la grandiosa S. Meyer**

Por fin era sábado que felicidad esta semana se me hizo una eternidad y ¿por qué tanta felicidad? Pues bien me llamo Isabella Swan tengo 21 años estudiante de psicología tercer semestre y me fascina nadar, y si yo nadaba todos los días por la noche pero lo que más me gustaba era nadar los sábados pues ese día no nadaba sola, nadaba con mis amigos cada día en diferentes casas y este sería en mi casa y hoy vendría Edward y quién es pues nada más y nada menos que el chico que me ha gustado desde hace 4 meses cuando Rose me lo presento como su amigo aunque era vergonzoso cuando Emmett el novio de Rose me molestaba con él.

Me bañe y me puse el bikini, sobre este una camiseta blanca y unos shorts de jean, después baje para ir a desayunar en el jardín, mire el reloj eran las 8:00 am.

-buenos días señorita como amanece el día de hoy?- pregunto Andy la chica que cocinaba

-muy bien Andy y tú?- ella asintió con la cabeza diciéndome que bien- y oye ya te he dicho por favor que no me digas señorita llámame Bella por favor

-sí, Bella desea desayunar lo mismo de todos los sábados?

-si pero hoy que sea en el jardín por favor – camine y cogí un vaso, camine hasta la nevera y saque la jarra para servirme un poco de agua.

-am Bella la señorita Rosalie la llamó y le dejo dicho que quería adelántesele a los demás entonces no tarda en llegar- vote todo el agua que había en mi boca ahogándome al instante.

-te dijo si venia sola?-pregunte cuando deje de toser

-si viene sola-disimulo una sonrisa y después se giró para seguir partiendo la fruta, yo respire de alivio y me tome el agua que quedaba en el vaso, lo lave y fui a abrir la puerta.

-buenos días amiga ¿cómo amaneces?-pregunto mi rubia amiga abrazándome.

-bien y a que se debe tanta alegría y tanto cariño- pregunte cuando nos separamos eso no era nada usual en ella.

-es que no puedo abrazar a una de mis mejores amigas?- me sonrió y camino hasta sentarse en uno de los sillones yo solo lo deje pasar.

-viene a traerte tu regalo de cumpleaños- se levantó y me entrego una bolsa negra.

-¿mi cumpleaños? Pero si aún faltan 3 meses- digo mirando dentro de la bolsa encontrándome un bikini de color azul cielo con rayas blancas. Lo saque de la bolsa para verlo bien y era straple con una tira en medio para amarrar en el cuello la volví a meter en la bolsa para sacar la parte de abajo esperando que no fueran tangas ya que me había gustado mucho al sacarlas me di cuenta de que era como todos los bikinis que tenía.

-me resistí bastante a comprarte uno con tangas, pero sabía que si lo compra no te lo pondrías nunca así que me decidí por este- le sonreí – y te lo doy ahora porque creo que para tu cumpleaños no podré estar así que…

-por qué no estarás- pregunte sentándome junto a ella.

-papá me llevara a París a un desfile de la última colección de un diseñador muy importante los primeros días de septiembre y creo que no podré llegar para el trece así que mejor me prevengo- sonrió ampliamente.

-esta hermoso muchas gracias pero sabes que no me gusta que me den obsequios no tenías que molestarte.

-Bella llevas diciendo no sé cuántos años y nadie te hace caso ya deja de repetirlo- me abrazo tiernamente

-vale y a qué horas llegan los chicos?-pregunte ansiosa porque llegaran ya.

-los chicos o Edward- me miro acusándome y gire mi mirada para evitar encontrarme con la de ella que se rio fuertemente- creo que llegan en media hora.

-el tiempo justo para desayunar, ¿quieres desayunar conmigo? Es fruta-ella asintió y yo me levante para decirle a Andy que preparara otro plato de frutas.

- vamos al jardín- le dije cogiendo la bolsa

-primero déjame ver cómo te queda

- lo veras cuando lleguen los demás, ahora vamos a desayunar que estoy muy hambrienta –le dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta que daba al jardín

- que hermoso día hace no crees Rose- la mire mientras entraba ella rodo los ojos pero asintió minutos después llego Andy con la comida.

Mientras comíamos estuvimos hablando de diferentes cosas como su noviazgo con Emmett también hablamos de Alice y su obsesión por la ropa recordamos como me obligaba a ir de compras con ella cuando estábamos en el instituto, hablamos de James y de Edward, cuando hablamos del segundo me sonroje notablemente cuando mi amiga me dijo que ya todos sabían que a mí me gustaba y que el único que no lo veía era Edward. Después de desayunar Rose casi me puso una pistola en la cabeza para que me probara el bikini que me había regalado y debía decir que se me veía bastante bien cuando lo tuve sobre mi cuerpo.

Salí para que ella me diera su opinión pero ya no estaba y cuando fui a buscarla me encontré con 5 caras mirándome con una sonrisa en su rostro me sonroje completamente cuando me encontré con la mirada de Edward que se quedó mirándome como si fuera un bicho.

-Bella que linda estas- Alice me abrazo fuertemente y yo le devolví el abrazo agradeciéndole muy bajito-

-hola chicos cómo están?- pregunte a lo que todos contestaron un bien como si fueran niños de primaria me reí para mi sola- y Jasper?- mire a Alice que estaba junto a Edward evitaba a toda costa mirarlo a los ojos como no si sabía que me moría por él.

-el viene más tarde Bella-respondió mirándome

-oh está bien entonces lo esperamos o empezamos ya-pregunte mirando el reloj las 10:00 am valla que lento estaba el día hoy.

- mejor vallan ustedes mientras yo encuentro algo bueno para comer en la cocina de la bruja después los alcanzo- dijo Emmett mientras caminaba a la cocina yo me limite a negar con la cabeza siempre que venía hacia lo mismo y al otro día tenía que visitar el supermercado.

-intenta no dejar muy vacía la cocina Emmett – alce mi voz para que me escuchara y después me gire para mirar a mis amigos.

-vamos- me gire hacia la puerta que daba a la cocina y empecé a caminar sin cerciorarme de que me seguían. Cuando llegue a la alberca solo estábamos Alice, James, Edward y yo.

-y Rose?-

-esta con Emmett ya sabes-Alice me sonrió y yo negué con la cabeza esperaba que Andy no estuviera cerca de la cocina.

Sentí dos fuertes manos sobre mi espalda y después me vi flotando dentro de la alberca toda empapada preciso en la parte más onda de esta, saque mi cabeza para ver quién era el responsable de eso y claro James estaba carcajeándose fuertemente sosteniéndose el estómago, con lo que no contaba era que Edward llegara por detrás suyo y lo empujara como él había hecho conmigo lo mire y le sonreí cuando poso su vista en mí. Mire hacia la puerta escuchando como se abría y por allí entraba Andy con cara de vergüenza me apiade de ella imaginando que había presenciado lo que Emmett y Rosalie estaban haciendo tal vez en la cocina.

-Bella iré al supermercado para comprar algunas cosas que hacen falta para el aseo de la casa- me dijo mientras yo salía de la alberca.

-si ve y aprovecha también para comprar la comida, imagino que después de que mi querido amigo entro allí no quedaron muchas cosas- le sonreí y note como se sonrojaba al mencionar a Emmett ella asintió y se despidió.

Mientras tanto estuvimos charlando un rato sobre las diferentes cosas de la vida, de la relación de Alice y Jasper también de las diferentes mujeres que pasan con James y en el poco tiempo que permanecían junto a él, estuvimos molestando bastante rato con ese tema hasta que lo cambio hacia Edward preguntando qué tipo de chica le gustaba pero la respuesta se quedó en sus labios ya que el timbre de la casa lo interrumpió y Alice se llevó con ella a James para ir abrir la puerta dejándonos a Edward y a mí solos.

-¿Qué tipo de chico te gusta a ti Bella?- pregunto mientras yo me levantaba para volver a la alberca, agradecí el que hubiera terminado su pregunta cuando mi cabeza estaba ya debajo del agua.

Estuve bastante tiempo debajo del agua para evitar su pregunta pero cuando el aire me falto me vi en la obligación de salir para tomar aire y cuando mi cabeza estuvo fuera del agua dos fuertes manos se cerraron por mis hombros con delicadeza pero firmemente.

-podrías responderme?- pregunto Edward atravesándome con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-eh q que quieres… que te responda?- tartamudee gracias al calor que trasmitía sus manos y sus ojos a mi cuerpo.

-como te gustan los chicos?- pregunto muy cerca de mi demasiado para mi seguridad y juro que no sé qué me paso cuando puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-me gustan de ojos verdes y cabello desordenado de color cobrizo-antes de que pudiera decir algo más lo atraje hacia mí y lo bese sorprendiéndome de que el respondiera mi beso y me alzara para que yo envolviera con mis piernas su cintura, enrede mis dedos en su cabello y lo atraje a mí con mis piernas, nos besamos con ansias hasta que el aire nos faltó obligándonos a separarnos, apoyo su frente sobre la mía trapazándome nuevamente con su mirada esta vez haciéndome sonrojar.

-adoro cuando te sonrojas- se carcajeo y dio un corto beso en mis labios y me dio la espalda.

-¿qué dices?- no tenía nada que ver ese comentario con lo que había pasado cuando dije esto se volvió y me miro con detenimiento se acercó aún más.

-me gustas- susurró en mi oído- me gustas mucho Bella y no sabes cuánto te deseo-acaricio la parte baja de mi espalda haciéndome estremecer, cerré los ojo y no dije nada permanecí callada por un largo tiempo hasta que su impaciencia rompió el silencio, un silencio incomodo por cierto.- podrías decirme algo lo que sea Bella no importa que no sientas lo mismo yo…

-también me gustas – interrumpí su ´yo lo entenderé´ -porque sabía que eso era lo que iba a decir- sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso fervientemente mientras con sus manos acariciaba mi espalada y más abajo, seguimos así hasta que nos faltó el aire aunque eso no significaba que sus labios abandonaran mi piel pues descendió por mi cuello, choque contra algo aunque no le da importancia y así seguimos hasta entregarnos el uno al otro, hasta convertirnos en uno solo. Me deje caer sobre la playa de la alberca sintiéndolo todavía dentro de mí.

-cansada- pregunto mientras acariciaba mi abdomen- pensé que te quedaban energías para seguir en tu habitación.

-tendrás que darme nos minutos chico, ya vez que yo no soy tan activa en esto como tú- se carcajeo fuertemente dejando de acariciar mis piernas. Salimos de la alberca aun desnudos, y me cubrí con la primera toalla que vi. Volvió a reírse.

-como si ya no te hubiera visto- dio una leve palmada en mi trasero para después besar mi cuello y quitarme la toalla.

-oye puede que tu estés acostumbrado a que te vean desnudo pero yo no así que por favor- estire mi mano para que me la entregara y el de mala gana me la tiro mientras entraba a la casa y yo intentaba no mirar más abajo de su ombligo.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos en mi cuarto disfrutando de las más placenteras sensaciones que nos causaban cuando nuestros cuerpos se rosaban, nunca había hecho tanta actividad sexual como esta tarde y agradecía verdaderamente Andy estuviera en el super y el que la casa se encontrara vacía ya que nuestros gritos de placer no eran muy discretos que digamos y no sé cómo volvería ver a Andy si ella estuviera escuchando estos, un momento que hora era, mire el reloj que se hallaba colgado en la pared izquierda de mi habitación- las 5 de la tarde, una persona por mas cosas que necesite no se demora tantas horas en el super, oh oh iba a matar a mis amigos y de paso a el hombre que dormía junto a mi cuerpo.

-lo planeaste- me levante bruscamente llevando la sabana conmigo para cubrir la desnudez de mis senos; él se despertó pero no dijo nada en lugar de eso me miro confundido- lo planearon tú y las chicas se confabularon para que esto pasara verdad- se sorprendió al escuchar eso pero no se molestó en negarlo solo sonrió el muy cínico- me las van a pagar esas brujas no puedo creer que hallan echo esto pero van a ver van a ver cómo me vengare…

-cálmate Bella, ellas solo me ayudaron a que la casa quedara sola, no imaginaba que pasaría esto...

-oh pero no era difícil adivinarlo sabes con pervertidas que son Rose y Alice…

-Bella Bella mírame ni siquiera yo planee que llegáramos tan lejos, mira yo solo planeaba decirte que me gustabas, pero las cosas se me salieron de las manos y no pude detenerme además no es que tu ayudaras mucho eh- sonrió pícaramente. Me quede callada es que igual ni siquiera sabía que decir vamos Bella piensa piensa, oh oh ya sé, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo escuche el sonido de un móvil, él se levantó torpemente algo realmente raro- y contesto, se disculpó y Salió de la habitación más rápido de lo que hubiera querido.

Me recosté en la cama dejándome vencer por el cansancio; hacia mucho que no tenía sexo con alguien, es más esta vez era como si fuera la primera pues lo que había tenido con Paul no había sido exactamente sexo, ni siquiera habíamos llagado al final así que eso no contaba además de eso había pasado mucho tiempo.

Edward volvió a la habitación algo tenso, se acostó en la cama y me atrajo hacia él, no dijo absolutamente nada me abrazo con los dos brazos y dejo descansar su mentón sobre mi cabeza intente levantarla para mirarlo y preguntarle quien había llamada y que le habían dicho para que se pusiera así pero él no me dejo en cambio apretó más fuerte su abrazo. Nos quedamos así hasta que mis ojos no pudieron más y se cerraron.

Abrí mis ojos para ver la hora y tan solo eran las 7 de la mañana, tenía dos horas más para dormir cerré mis ojos e intente dar una vuelta en la cama para quedar boca abajo pero unos fuertes brazos me lo impidieron, él se removió un poco pero no despertó, aleje sus brazos lo más delicadamente que me fue posible.

Fui hasta el baño de la recamara llevando conmigo una de las sabanas y me lave la cara había dormido tanto que tenía todos los músculos agarrotados o tal vez se debía otra actividad que estuve haciendo con él chico que se encontraba ahora mismo durmiendo en mi cama, sonreí, baje a la cocina encontrando la vacía

¿Estaría ya Andy en la casa? Me preocupaba eso si no había llegado entonces ¿adónde había pasado la noche? Me serví un poco de agua y fui hasta su cuarto para aclarar las dudas suspire estaba acostada sobre un costado dando la espalda a la puerta en su cama.

Regrese a mi cuarto para sacar algo de ropa interior unos shorts y una camiseta negra eche un vistazo mientras dormía y lentamente salí de la habitación. Camine hasta el baño del pasillo entre y deje caer la sabana me metí en la regadera, el agua estaba helada, algo que realmente agradecí para mi cuerpo me dolían más que todo las piernas, deje que el agua corriera por mi rostro unos cuantos minutos más para después cerrar la ducha y empezar a enjabonar mi cuerpo; me tome mi tiempo para todo lave mi cabello y 15 minutos más tarde estaba secando mi cuerpo para vestirme.

Empecé a caminar hacia mi habitación rápidamente cuando escuche el sonido desconocido de un celular imagine que era de él así que me apresure más para evitar que el sonido lo despertara pero cuando llegue él ya estaba hablando por el móvil, se veía hermoso con su cabello más alborotado de lo normal y con una sábana cubriendo sola la parte baja de su cuerpo dejando al descubierto su cuerpo y una de sus piernas, su cara estaba tensa aún más de lo que lo había visto la tarde pasada cuando lo habían llamado, de pronto empezó a mover sus manos indicándome amablemente que le dejara solo, lo mire con algo de duda por su tensión pero me dedico una sonrisa indicándome que todo estaba bien, salí de la habitación, recogí la toalla que había dejado caer en la puerta del baño y empecé a secar mi cabello, después de terminar fui a la cocina para preparar el desayuno para todos; como no tenía ánimos para hacer algo complicado me dedique a picar fruta y hacer jugo.

Al terminar me sorprendí de que todavía no hubiera bajado pues me había demorado bastante picando la fruta para el desayuno de los tres, deje dos de los platos sobre la mesa y mientras iba por los jugos lo vi saliendo completamente vestido con su cara tensa, hasta podría decir que estaba furioso y había algo más en su cara que no supe interpretar.

-buenos días- lo salude sonriéndole pero él solo se limitó a mirarme y después mirar el plato que había frente a mí, eso me hirió- quieres desayunar?- le pregunte haciendo caso omiso de su mirada evaluadora.

-lo siento tengo que salir es urgente- se acercó y acaricio mi mejilla después acuno mi cara entre sus manos y me beso delicadamente, era un beso profundo, pero no había una sola gota de pasión- te llamare en cuanto pueda.

Se despidió después de besar mi frente, salió casi corriendo de la casa dejándome desconcertada y una sensación que no supe comprender, después de verlo salir deje mi vista unos segundos más en la puerta, luego mire mi desayuno le hice mala cara y lo aleje de mí, me levante dejando los desayunos tal y como los había puesto.

Había pasado ya un mes y medio desde que él se había ido, solo me había enterado por Rosalie que se había ido a Londres, y francamente no sabía por qué estos dos meses los había pasado tan mal, era cierto que él me gustaba y mucho pero no era para tanto, desde ese día en el que se fue había cogido la costumbre de llorar en las noches, le había contado a las chicas lo que había pasado esa tarde, ellas se alegraron tanto pero después de no saber nada de él ya no sabían ni como sentirse y aparte también me había enfermado, bueno eso creía hasta que Alice se le metió en la cabeza que era otra cosa la que me causaba tantos mareos y vómitos. Y claro como siempre mi amiga psíquica tuvo razón estaba embarazada, lo que la puso feliz muy muy feliz a pesar de que yo no sabía cómo sentirme ja pero como te sentirías si te enteras de que vas a ser madre soltera y que ese embarazo era producto de un sexo irresponsable con un hombre del cual no sabía y que- me estaba haciendo a la idea- solo había tenido un bueno polvo contigo. Pocos días después me había convencido de que este bebe era un regalo de Dios y con los días lo amaba más y más. Andy se puso de lo más contenta con la noticia

Los chicos no se lo habían tomado tan bien como ellas bueno hablando de Jasper y Emmett ya que James se había ido de viaje a la india y agradecía eso pues no era mucho de mi agrado, mis amigos se pusieron de un humor pésimo diciendo que lo iban a buscar y hacer que respondiera por lo que había hecho, yo solo les dije que por ningún motivo quería que él se enterara de mi embarazo, protestaron pero al final prometieron que no dirían nada. Rosalie que era su amiga decía que a pesar de todo él tenía derecho a saber que iba a ser padre pero yo la amenace con irme de la ciudad si por algún motivo se lo decía con ello ella desistió diciendo que yo sabía que ella tenía razón, los días iban pasando y Rosalie tenía noticias de él pero yo alegaba que no necesitaba saber nada de él.

Los meses fueron pasando y con ellos mi pansa iba creciendo más y más, las chicas me llevaban a todas las tiendas de bebes a comprar ropita y accesorios, habíamos o más bien habían organizado el cuarto de la bebe en cuanto nos enteramos del sexo del bebe, ese día había ido con mis 5 amigos ese mismo día deje de ir a la universidad dejando el semestre a la mitad.

Hoy mi niña había nacido, 20 de abril de 2009 nació Valeri Swan alegrando mi vida con sus hermosos ojos verdes y su cabello cobrizo, era hermosa- igual a su padre- y me atrevía a decir que era la bebe más consentida y con más ropa y juguetes que había conocido, agradecía que la genética de su padre fuera dominante era hermosa siempre me haría recordar a su padre en cuanto viera sus ojos, los ojos que siempre me hacían sonrojar cuando me atravesaban los amaba y los extrañaba aunque nunca lo aceptaba ante nadie.

Los años fueron pasando y no supe más nada de él siempre me negaba a saber nada de él cuando Rosalie me insistía, cuando me decía que tenía que hablar con él y que no me había utilizado como lo creía, cuando la pequeña tenía un año apareció James sorprendiéndose bastante de ver a mi pequeña que estaba en mis brazos durmiendo plácidamente cuando llego a casa de Alice donde nos encontrábamos todos reunidos, con el tiempo James se empezó a interesar en mí y a pesar de que yo no le ponía ni 5 de cuidado él seguía acosándome, hasta que un día intento abusar de mi diciéndome que todo lo que a él le gustaba lo obtenía sin importar su precio o lo que tuviera que hacer gracias a Dios y a Emmett que llego en el preciso momento para ayudarme y darle su buena paliza con eso el chico desapareció de nuestras vidas dejando en claro que algún día se la pagaríamos y que tarde o temprano seria suya. No le hice algún caso y dejamos ese asunto en el olvido.

Cuando la pequeña había cumplido sus dos años entre mis amigas, Andy y la pequeña me habían convencido de que retomara mi carrera, y así lo había hecho había seguido con mi carrera de psicología y había conseguí graduarme de 28 años haciendo mis prácticas en la escuela donde estudiaba mi hija que estaba cumpliendo su séptimo cumpleaños, y para celebrarlo íbamos a llevarla con sus tíos y tías a la playa y dos después sería la fiesta, yo por otro lado estaba trabajando en una de las escuelas más importantes de California en el cual debía decir que ganaba bien aunque sabía que no era necesario ya que la herencia de mis padres siendo yo hija única me permitía vivir con lujos sin necesidad de trabajar pero era algo que me hacía sentir útil y teniendo a Andy en mi casa que tenía sus 25 y adoraba a la pequeña Val y viceversa era una gran ventaja para mí claro sabía que no duraría mucho en mi casa pues ella era un mujer hermosa y en cualquier momento su novio le propondría matrimonio…

-mama apúrate quiero aprovechar el sol de la mañana ya sabes es el más saludable- mi hija además de ser muy inteligente era muy presumida eso gracias a sus dos tías.

-si cielo ya estoy lista- le sonreí y ella me devolvió el gesto. Tenía la misma sonrisa que su padre. Tome su mano y fuimos juntas hasta la salida de la casa donde ya estaban todos incluyendo a Andy y a su novio Mark que estaban junto al carro. En cuanto salimos la niña fue atacada por muchos abrazos y felicitaciones.

-enana lista para un día en la playa y estar cerca de los ti… ouch Rose ahora que hice – lo miro asesinándolo con la mirada pues un día le había hablado de los tiburones justo cuando la pequeña iba a entrar al mar y tuvo un ataque de pánico y ese día ninguno disfruto del mar.

-vamos cielo no le hagas caso al tonto de tu tío Em-le dije ayudándola a subir al auto de Alice que era en el que nos iríamos. La playa no quedaba muy lejos de la donde estábamos por lo que llegamos en media hora, mi chiquita brincaba de alegría en mis piernas pues igual que a mi ella amaba estar dentro del agua aunque la diferencia era que a mí me gustaba en la alberca y a ella en el mar.

-cálmate pequeña en un minuto estaremos fuera-la calme y ella dejo de brincar, apenas abrí la puerta del auto la pequeña salto a los brazos de su tío Jazz que la ayudo a bajarse burlándose de su impaciencia.

-mami rápido, rápido baja anda- la mire mientras salía del carro- vamos, vamos- empezó a quitarse su vestidito y las sandalias dejando ver su traje de baño enterizo, al ver su impaciencia empecé hacer lo mismo. En cuanto solo tuve mi bikini sorbe mi cuerpo Val prácticamente me arrastro hasta la orilla del mar llenando mis oídos con su angelical risa.

Estuvimos jugando bastante tiempo en el mar con Jazz Emmett y Alice, Rosalie insistió en no meterse pues no quería mojar su hermosa cabellera, pero una hora más tarde las suplicas de mi pequeña fueron más fuertes que su vanidad y se nos unió y nos divertimos bastante cuando intentaba no mojar su pelo pero estos fueron inútiles cuando la niña empezaba a mover sus manitos y bracitos cerca de ella.

-¿mami?- pregunto mi hija cundo nos quedamos solas

-¿si cielo?

- podrías llévame donde me llevaste la otra vez que vinimos- se refería a un sitio donde estuve por última vez con mis padres, donde se podía ver el atardecer este espectáculo era aún más hermoso si lo contemplabas desde allí.

-claro mi amor faltan solo 30 minutos para ver la puesta del sol- ella me sonrió anda vamos- dije mientras tomaba su mano.

Caminamos cerca de 15 minutos antes de llegar al lugar y a pesar de que aún no comenzaba el atardecer el mar y la playa se veían hermosos y como siempre que venía los recuerdos de mis padres venían a mi mente, la discusión que había tenido con ellos por no llevarme a su viaje, cuando me encerré en mi recamara para no despedirme de ellos, y luego lo más doloroso el accidente de avión que se les llevo la vida dejándome huérfana cuando yo solo 14 años quedando al cuidado de las hermanas del convento hasta que cumpliera mi mayoría de edad, la tarde que pase encerrada en mi cuarto-después del funeral- lamentando la perdida de mis padres y el no haberme despedido de ellos…

-¿por qué lloras mami?-pregunto mi hija jalando de mi mano e interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos, no me había dado cuenta de que las lágrimas acariciaban mi mejilla hasta ese momento.

-es que este lugar me trae recuerdos muy tristes cariño, pero no te preocupes ya paso- sonreí secándome las lágrimas.

-valla pero que tenemos aquí si es la hermosa Isabella, que inesperada sorpresa-sonrió con sorna, estaba casi a 7 metros quedando frente al mar, y entonces el miedo empezó a inundarme pero no por mi sino por mi pequeña… - y veo que tienes contigo a esa cosa que llamas hija- iba a defender a mi hija pero la pequeña interrumpía.

-mami quien es ese señor?- pregunto una inocente Val, la mire y me puse de puntillas para hablarle al oído

-quiero que corras lo más rápido que puedas y le digas a tu tío Em y a tu tío Jazz que venga- alce una mano cuando iba a interrumpirme- necesito que me prometas que mientras Em y Jasper vengan te quedes con Alice y Rose ¿me lo prometes?

-pero mami…

-prométemelo por favor- la mire suplicante entonces ella asintió con su cabecita y salió corriendo.

-déjala-le dije cuando la siguió con su mirada

-te lo dije- sonrió amenazante- te dije que algún día ibas a ser mía y mira parece que ha llegado ese día- se acercó dos pasos dejando dos metros de distancia entre los dos.

-sabes que si me haces daño mis amigos te dejaran peor de lo que te dejaron aquella vez- le sonreí lo mejor que pude tratando de no demostrarle que me asustaba.

-y tú sabes que no me importa lo que pase siempre y cuando obtenga lo que quiero incluso si eso me condena a morir- borro el poco espacio que lo separaba de mí y acaricio mi mejilla al tiempo que yo intenta rechazar su caricia pero agarro mi mandíbula con fuerza obligándome a ver sus ojos, empezó a acariciar mi costado derecho con su otra mano y después llevo su mano hasta mi espalda intentando deshacer el nudo de mi bikini.

-déjala imbécil- eso fue lo último que escuche antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza que me dejo inconsciente.

-Bella despierta por favor despierta- escuche de nuevo esa voz familiar y no me lo podía creer, después de tantos años reconocer esa hermosa voz que me hacía tan familiar.

-¿estoy muerta?- sabía que era una pregunta estúpida pero si no era eso como era que veía su rostro si se suponía que él estaba a millones de kilómetros de aqui.

-no todavía no gracias al cielo que llegue a tiempo- sonrió. Oh Dios era más guapo de lo que recordaba y esa sonrisa

-qu que haces aquí? Y donde esta James él…

-esta inconsciente, te juro que por poco y lo mato pero no valía la pena ensuciarme las manos con una rata como él además le deje algo a los chicos…

-mami-su cara dejo ver su confusión pero yo me estaba levantando para recibir a mi pequeña en brazos

La vi aparecer por la puerta de mi habitación corriendo, pero que… en que momento habíamos llegado a la casa.

-mami ¿estás bien? ¿te hizo algo malo ese señor?- pregunto mientras se subía a mi cama.

-no cielo gracias a Dios y a él- lo mire por un segundo- no me paso nada ¿tu estas bien? – ella asintió-

-mami-me dijo lo más bajito que pudo- verdad que él es Edward mi papa- me miro ilusionada

-si cielo él es- sus ojos se iluminaron aún más y me abrazo fuertemente para después abrazar tímidamente a su padre

-en que momento llegamos aquí?-pregunte mirando a Edward, pero no fue el quien me contesto.

-al ver que no despertabas te trajimos aquí para ver que podíamos hacer- mi amigo rubio m sonrió- como te encuentras?

-estoy bien gracias

-Val vamos a comer el helado que tu tío Em trajo- sabía que hacia esto para que pudiera hablar con Edward y explicarle las cosas pero yo aún no estaba preparada, estiro su mano para que ella la cogiera pero ella se abrazó a mí. Esa era mi pequeña- es de chocolate tu favorito- a la niña se le iluminaron los ojos.

-sii de chocolate… en un segundo vengo mami te quiero – me sonrió salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Jasper le mire mal y el solo sonrió.

-quien es esa pequeña?- pregunto Edward una vez que los dos salieron de la habitación.

- mi hija por si no te has dado cuenta- le conteste mal ahora estaba saliendo todo ese rencor por haberme utilizado.

-Bella ella… ella es…- y por mucho que quería negárselo no podía él tenía derecho a saberlo y ya se me había acabado el plazo para decirle.

-si Edward ella es el producto de aquella tarde- la sorpresa inundo su rostro

-como es qué nunca me lo dijiste. Tenía derecho a saberlo era mi hija es mi hija…

-por Dios Edward en que momento te lo iba a decir si te marchaste, no te importo utilizarme y después dejarme….

- no Bella yo no te utilice, tuve que salir del país porque mi familia estaba en peligro- alzo la voz más de lo que era necesario- además si ese fuera el caso yo tenía el derecho a saberlo…

-no Edward no lo tenías – alce mi voz igual que el- para que te iba a decir que tenías una hija cuando tú te alejaste era obvio que no querías tener nada que ver conmigo ¿para qué molestarte la vida diciéndote que ibas a ser padre? – en ese momento no me pude contener y las lágrimas} acariciaron mis mejillas

-Bella por Dios el concepto que tienes sobre mi está totalmente errado- se acercó acunando mi cara pero yo lo aleje bruscamente- Bella yo te quería en ese entonces y te quiero ahora y vuelvo y te digo si ese no fuera el caso un hijo para mi es lo más importante que puede haber yo te habría respondido como debe ser.

-está bien, lo acepto tenías derecho a saberlo pero tenía miedo de que la rechazaras, que… lastimaras como a mí, tenía que protegerla.

-yo nunca haría eso-acaricio mi mejilla y esta vez no me aleje.

-eso lo sé ahora pero en ese entonces no lo sabía yo… yo lo lamento- cerré mis ojos y deje que las lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas-les quite ese derecho de padre e hija solo por mis estúpidos miedos

-ya paso Bella lo importante es que ahora lo sé-limpio mis lágrimas con sus pulgares-no te puedo negar que me molesta el saber que pase casi 6 o 7 años alejado de mi hija pero ya abra tiempo para recuperarlo no te preocupes. Ella sabe quién soy?

-si- abrí los ojos al momento de contestarle. No supe descifrar su cara esta vez

-está bien entonces desde hoy empezaremos a recuperar el tiempo perdido y si tú me lo permitieras Bella- abrí mis ojos estaba demasiado cerca- quisiera hacer lo mismo contigo, no te haces una idea de lo mucho que te eche de menos.

-si- sonreí- me hago una idea de eso porque yo también te extrañe- acaricie su mejilla- cada minuto de cada hora de cada día extrañe tu presencia en mi vida- sonrío y unió sus labios con los míos.

-te amo- dijo una vez nos separamos.

-y yo a ti- le sonreí y nos besamos nuevamente

**Hola a todos y todas aquí les traigo otro One Short amm y creo que me quedo un poco largo pero bueno espero que les gusten chaos**


End file.
